Eternity--Draco and Usagi
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Usagi's been secretly going to nightclasses at Tokyo School of Magic? Draco is her lover? He wants her at Hogwarts? Draco is a Vampire???? *Nods* Yep, this is the craziness I write.
1. Prologue/Intro to story

Hey all! I have done it again! Done something that I just kinda sorta had an idea on, and  
went with it! I haven't seen THIS done yet! No, this is NOT a Mamo/Usa fic, I would   
never ever write that SHIT! However, for all of you fellow Mamo-haters, there JUST  
MIGHT be a slow painful bloody torturing death for him.....IF...and only if somebody  
like, reviews and says "I want you to ....hang him by a rope and beat him with thorny  
sticks" Will I add that in his death. Unless I know whatcha all want, I can't add it! SEVERE  
Mamo-bashing to be expected, and well.....just because I don't like her because I don't  
want Draco with anyone BUT Usagi, probably Pansy Parkinson bashing too. Hey, it's  
to be expected.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Noako Takeuchi does. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
I wish I owned Draco! He is my all time favorite character! Anyways...this is a Draco/Usagi  
fic. Don't like it? TOUGH! If I get flames for it, who is the fool? THE FLAMERS! Why?   
Because they WASTED their time reading something they didn't like just to yell at the   
author who works so hard doing what they love! *Shrugs*   
  
Also, to my imouto, Destroyie-chan: I TOLD YOU HE'D MAKE A GOOD ONE!!!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
{Draco POV}  
  
Death. Such a strong word. Not for me. All of my life, I have caused death. What for?  
Life. Why does anyone cause death? Wars, nature, threats? All of which depend on  
the quality of life. Not my reason for killing. Mine IS my life. Oh, I don't kill THAT much.  
I don't have to. Yes, that is why I am so cold. My people have been feared and killed  
for CENTURIES. But here at Hogwarts, only Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and all of  
the professors know my secret. Why? How else could I get the sustenance? Every one  
needs blood. Not everyone drinks it. Hence the reason it's a secret.   
  
I didn't think anyone could love me. Once, I thought I could love Pansy Parkinson. Until  
I took a closer look at her. And her personality. What the hell had I been thinking? What  
the hell had I been on? That was okay. That flowery bitch will get what she deserves in  
the end. Two years ago, when I was fifteen, I met a beautiful girl in my dreams. Purity, pure  
perfection. She radiated innocence......well.....at first she did. I smirk at the thought. She  
is binded by destiny. Her friends tell her that she has to marry some lame prince. It's  
her destiny. Whatever. I will talk to her tonight. I told her she needs to think on who she  
loves, and who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. I told her that I could give  
her what that bastard couldn't. An eternity. She said she might live forever anyways, if  
the Ginzuishou had anything to say about it. So...I showed her what the eternity would  
be filled with. Like I said, she doesn't radiate so much innocence anymore. And if that  
bastard prince asks she enjoyed every damn minute of it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
{Dream}  
  
Usagi looked around her dream. It was the same place. It was a strange common room that  
had a snake emblem in it. It was decorated in green and silver. She was in that outfit  
again, a formal looking nightgown, that was silk, crimson red, and low cut enough to show   
alot of cleavage, with slits up her thighs. As if she cared. She walked up the familiar   
stairwell, and down the hall.   
Into his room. She looked all around. She felt slight wind behind her, and heard the door  
click shut. Then she heard him.  
"What is your decision?"  
Usagi turned around, and watched him silently, before speaking up.  
"I want to be with you..."  
He smirked. "Good."  
She watched him. "Demo, I can't."  
His eyes flashed. "Why not?"  
"Because you are in Britain, I am in Tokyo."  
Draco thought. "I will speak to Dumbledore then."  
"Th-th-the Dumbledore?? Albus Dumbledore?"  
He actually laughed. "You act afraid. He is a harmless old git, I assure you. Give him a  
pair of socks and he'll love you."  
"I thought that was your job."  
He smirked again. "Are you ready for eternity?"  
"Demo...I love the sun."  
"I am a true pureblooded vampire. You will be able to walk in the sun, since  
those chosen by purebloods can, my love."   
"Yoroshii."   
"And that means what?"  
"It means allright."  
She immediately felt him behind her, raining kisses on her neck. She closed her  
eyes and felt piercing pain of teeth into her neck. She whimpered until it was  
all replaced by pure pleasure. She closed her eyes tighter as the world spun  
around her. He moved like he was going to leave her neck but she wrapped her arm  
upswards and put her hand on the back of his head, her fingers laced in his hair.  
He finally did move away, and slit his wrist. He put it to her mouth and ordered her  
to drink until he said stop. She did as she was told and drank. The world seemed  
to disappear as she became drunk with the sensations.   
"STOP!" He shouted for the third time.  
She finally came to and looked up at him. "Sorry..." She whispered.  
He smirked. "It's allright." His smirk grew. "I know how you can make it up  
to me...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! USAGI WAKE UP! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THE WINDOW!"   
Usagi woke up to ChibiUsa's screams. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT LITTLE SPORE?"  
She shouted. She was PISSED.  
"You just cussed at me! I'm telling Mamo-chan!"  
Usagi's eyes flashed silver. She bared her teeth, which grew into fangs. She  
growled evilly. "Leave MALEFICENT alone."   
"Maleficent?"  
"Look by your feet." Usagi said in a musically malicious voice.  
ChibiUsa looked down and screamed. "A SNAKE A SNAKE!"  
Usagi opened the window and let the owl in. She read the letter.  
  
DEAR MS. TSUKINO,  
IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT MR. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WISHES YOU TO TRANSFER  
TO HIS SCHOOL, HOGWARTS. ATTATCHED IS THE INVITE TO HIS SCHOOL, ALONG WITH  
A LIST OF SUPPLIES YOU'LL NEED FOR YOUR TRANSFER INTO THE SEVENTH YEAR.  
LIZETTE JAMES  
HEADMISTRESS OF TOKYO SCHOOL OF MAGIC  
  
Usagi read, and also saw the plane tickets. Suddenly, her owl flew back with  
another note. It was from her two best friends, Felony and Jade Li:  
  
DEAR USAGI-SAMA,  
DID YOU GET AN INVITE FROM HOGWARTS? WE DID TOO! WE WILL AWAIT YOUR ARRIVAL  
AT THE AIRPORT.  
JADE AND FELONY  
  
So my two little lackeys are coming too? Excellent. Jade and Felony basically  
looked the same. Both were chinese. (Have you ever seen Mortal Kombat:Annihalation? Well, think the Jade from   
that movie and you have the Jade from this one, only in her transformed state, you know when Sindel reveals the gang  
has been tricked? Yea. And Felony looks like Anuk-su-namun from The Mummy Returns. I know I know cliche, but  
it's my story dammit!) Both were rude. Both were like her bodyguards.   
  
She glared at ChibiUsa. "Get out of my room, before I make a meal of you."  
ChibiUsa ran away crying and screaming how she'd tell Mamo-chan.  
What would Mamo-fag do? Say 'Be nice'? Threaten to break up with her? Oh I'm so scared. She rolled her eyes.   
Maybe I should kill him? She smirked. Of course I will.   
{Don't get too excited without me there, love.}  
{Draco?}  
{Yes, my love, it's me.}  
{Th-th-this is TELEPATHY!}  
{*Sarcastic* No.....}  
{Smart ass.}  
{I'm coming down, baby. I'm coming down, and we'll get rid of him and anyone that stands in our way. Together.}  
{Hurry then! O-negai shimasu.}  
{O-ne what?}  
{O-negai shimasu. It means the equivelant of 'Please please please pretty please'}  
{It's annoying as hell in english AND Japanese!}  
{Very funny.}  
{I'll see you soon, love. I'll see you soon......}  
  
"Usako! What did you say to our future daughter?!?!"  
Usagi glared at him, eyes flashing silver. "What do you want you low life sack of shit?!?!?!?!"   
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Mamoru barked. (Hell, he's a dog he mightaswell bark!)  
Usagi smirked. "I'd love to stay, HUMAN, but I have to leave. Got a date from Britain."   
All of a sudden, Draco apparated behind her. He held onto her from behind, and snarled at Mamoru, showing his eyes  
flashing silver, and his fangs. Usagi's eyes flashed silver and she bared her fangs. ChibiUsa was shaking, and Mamoru's  
knees were knocking. Draco looked down at Usagi.  
"Hello love. Is this foolish mudblood giving you trouble?"  
"Yes, itooshi. He is."  
Draco gave her a look. "I don't understand Japanese."  
"Itooshi is the equivelant of a petname."  
"Oh. Well, mudblood, prepare to die. Nobody makes my baby unhappy. EVER." Draco said, and he prepared to  
attack.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's all for chapter one. If you loved it, and ya wana review and tell me what you want to happen to Mamoru, more  
power to you! If you want to flame me, SORRY WRONG NUMBER! Please hang up and dial your operator, so she can  
wire you to someone who gives a DAMN! Cause I don't! *Grins* Sooooooo kwitcherbitchin unless it's something constructive.  
And Jade and Felony.....they are like Crabbe and Goyle are to Malfoy, except they are for Usagi. Thank you all! Hope ya'll  
enjoy! Like I said.....justa crazy idea! But ya gotta admit! MALFOY WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT VAMPIRE!  
He's pale, he has piercing eyes, he's gorgeus, and he's rude! Perfect!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	2. Usagi meets Gryffindor Filth

OMG! That was the most reviews I have ever ever gotten! It soooo psyched me out! I loved them all! Some of the   
reviewers are people whom I am a MAJOR fan of! In Example:  
  
MarsMoonStar  
BunnyWinner  
Koi  
Jade Nova  
Usagi Malfoy   
LeaD  
Usagi Tsuki Malfoy  
Kuro no Tenshi  
  
Thank you guys all soooooooo much for reviewing my story. Now..... I've been asked to do a number of things to the  
Idiot formerly known as Mamoru..... (If he gets any more Tinkerbell-ish he'll fly away) and I've decided......to do the Valek thing.  
*nods* It sounded awesome.   
  
Destroyie-imouto: Your review meant the most to me! I wonder if just for the helluv it I should put you muse, Tasuki-kun in the  
story just to piss him off.... LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!?!" Mamoru shouted.   
"No," Draco said calmly. "MY question is who the BLOODY HELL do you think YOU ARE?!?"  
"What do you mean....you.....FREAK?!?"   
"I mean who do you think you are, you MUDBLOOD MORTAL, to piss off my ......how do you say lover in Japanese, perfection?"  
Usagi smirked. "It's koibito. Unless you use it in a name, like if I say Draco-koi, it still means lover."  
Draco smirked. "Thanks for the lesson, Usa-koi.....I said that right, didn't I?"  
"Yes, Draco-koi, you did."  
Mamoru's eyes were wide with shock. 'What the hell? They're acting like this is a game!'  
"THIS IS NOT A GAME YOU FREAKS!"  
"Yes it is, MAMO-CHAN."  
"Mmmmm.....Usa-koi you honestly think he's worthy enough to bite?"  
"No. But to kill, yes."  
ChibiUsa tried to run, but she was lifted off the ground by Draco. "Too bad for you, BRAT."  
"Usagi no baka don't you dare let him hurt me."  
"Let him hurt you? Why would I?"  
ChibiUsa's look turned to relief.  
"When I could help him! I can't let him have all the fun, can I?"  
"You aren't serious!"  
"Yes I am. You know why? Because I don't want to have a devil's spawn for a kid. I want Draco's. Mamoru, you are nothing  
but a cheap mudblood bastard! Draco is perfect, he's sexy, he's kawaii, he isn't a mudblood, he isn't POOR, AND he isn't  
as gay as you are!"  
Mamoru's jaw dropped in shock. He looked at Draco, who smirked.   
"No matter what you do, MUDBLOOD, you'll never be able to entrance her the way I do. She is in love with ME."  
"IIE! SHE ISN'T!"  
Draco smirked. "Why don't you ask her?"  
"USAKO! YOU LOVE ME!"  
Draco grabbed Mamoru's wrist. "Stand back from her. You don't deserve to step near her."   
Mamoru growled.   
Draco smirked. Draco used his fingernail to slice open part of his index finger, and slid it along Usagi's top lip. Usagi closed  
her eyes, licked her lips, and grabbed his hand, sliding the finger into her mouth and began to suck on it.  
Draco looked at Mamoru before saying "Love?"  
"Hai?"  
"I'm becoming annoyed by his presence."  
"Mmmm....me....too..." Usagi replied as she had her head back, starting to unbutton her pajama top.  
"What are you doing to her?" Mamoru shouted.   
Draco smirked. "What you CAN'T. You're boring me." With that, he slammed his fist into Mamoru's chest, and ripped out his  
heart. Mamoru's eyes were wide. Draco crushed his heart in his hands. Mamoru's carcass fell to the ground. ChibiUsa  
screamed. Usagi grabbed her. "You don't deserve to live either." Suddenly, ChibiUsa disappeared out of existence.  
"DAMNIT! PLUTO! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FUCKING FUN!"  
"Demo...hime, it wasn't my fault."  
"Excuses, excuses."  
Draco growled. "I don't know who you are but buzz off....we're gonna get bloody busy. Literally!"  
Pluto's eyes widened and she disappeared right quick. Usagi laid down on the blood soaked carpet. Draco smirked  
and followed her example.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day.........  
  
Usagi got into the shower. Draco had apparated home, since he needed to buy supplies for his 6th year. He said he'd meet  
me at the Trainstation. She sighed. She looked at the hand which was adorned with a perfect, very expensive ring. Draco had  
proposed to her. She accepted, of course she accepted. She loved him. She LOVED this man sooooooooo much she would die for him.  
She looked down at the water washing off of her body and saw that it was no longer crimson  
red, now it was pinkening. (Is that even a word?) Good. That meant the blood was washing off.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At the Trainstation.......  
  
Usagi walked to the train, and tried to lift up her heavy suitcase, but couldn't. "Sumimasen ga, could you help me with  
my luggage?" She asked a strange boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.   
He blushed, and so did his redhead friend, while a girl with hair that looked like a rats nest rolled her eyes.   
"Watashi no namae wa Tsukino Usagi desu. Nan namae desu ka?" (I LOVE my Japanese class! ^.^)  
"HUH?" Ron and Harry asked.  
"She SAID Her name is Tsukino Usagi what is our names?"  
"Ohhhhhh."   
"Watashi wa Granger Hermione desu."  
"Hajimemashite douzo yoroshiku!"  
"Hai, hajimemashite douzo yoroshiku mo." (Yes, I am very pleased to meet you also.)  
"Uhhh.....riiiiiight. I'm Ron Weasley."  
"Hajimemashite, Weasley-kun."  
"Huh?"  
"In Japan, they say their last names first."  
"Oh....sorry! I'm Weasley Ron."  
"Oh! Gomen! Hajimemashite, Ron-kun."  
"I'm Potter Harry."  
"Hajimemashite, Harry-kun."  
"Your name is Usuga?"  
"Iie! Usagi!"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"What of." She replied to Harry before smiling. "May I please sit with you? I don't really know  
anyone here....." She said cryptically.  
"Ano....okay then."  
With that, they all walked into the train and into the same car they always were in. Usagi  
sat down and looked outside. She wondered where her koi was. She sighed and pulled the hood  
of her cloak over her head, no one would know it was her. Suddenly, after the train started moving,  
the door slid open, and a familiar drawling voice said "Hello Potter, Weasley, Mudblood. Have you adopted  
another loser?"  
  
Ouch. She knew that voice. Ouch. That really hurt her. It hurt bad. She felt like she was about to cry. She buried  
her cloak covered face with her cloak covered hands, trying not to cry.   
"Malfoy, leave our new friend alone!" Harry said. "Sorry, I still don't know how to pronounce your name. Listen Malfoy,   
obviously she doesn't appreciate you being rude to her. Leave her out of it."  
Usagi shook her head, and whispered "Daijoubu." to Hermione.  
"What did she say?" Ron asked.  
"She said it's fine."  
Usagi stood up, and removed her hood. "Didn't know you thought I was a loser, Draco-koi."  
Draco's eyes widened, and so did Hermione's. Hermione whispered what Usagi had just called Malfoy to Harry and Ron, whose eyes  
were like saucers.   
"U-U-Usagi-koi! Gomen! I didn't know it was you. I figured it was a stupid first year."  
Usagi smiled at him. She held out her hand, and Felony and Jade immediately grabbed it and helped her up. She walked to Draco.  
"I'll be seeing you later, ...... Potter, Weasley, ........ Hermione."  
Draco glared at them. So they were attracted to HIS Usagi, were they? Suddenly an idea formed in his head.  
He started walking away, calling over his shoulder "Oh, and as for you GRYFFINDOR FILTH, Usagi is by far above you all. If I were you I'd stay   
as for away from MY fiancee' as you possibly could."  
Everyone's jaw was slack after he left. And of course, word spread like wildfire, so, of course, everyone wanted to see her. Including a pissed Pansy Parkinson.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Okay? Good? Bad? Questionable? *Shrugs* Hell if I know. I just wrote what I thought SHOULD happen. Anyone agree?  
  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	3. The sorting

Yet again, I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed. I have never gotten so many before. I have also never gotten out  
chapter after chapter so quickly before. So...... that's honestly just about all I got to say. So less Author's Notes and   
more story.  
  
Shout out to:   
  
Sweet Sere: Thank you very much. I appreciate it so much!  
  
Lizette: ......Don't hurt me now! *Grins*  
  
Destroyie-imouto: Thanks! And thanks to Tasuki-kun too. Without his mean anti remarks, I don't think It'd be as much  
fun to continue writing.....just to spite him of course! *Winks* You know I love ya both though!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked with Draco to the front of the train, where the prefects sat. Pansy Parkinson was also there, and Usagi  
untied her cloak, and Felony hurried to lift it off of her shoulders. Usagi was wearing a black dress which had a   
babydoll-tee type top and kind of an A-line skirt that ended about 6 inches above her knees. It had a glittery  
green dragon on it. She had green thigh highs and black 3 inch platforms. Her hair (Which she had cut, because lets   
be honest here, how many people do you know with hair that pisses off Rapunzel?)which had been cut to her rear was  
in spiral curls and in a half pony-tail. When she was walking by Draco, they looked like the perfect couple.   
Not just any perfect couple either. They looked like the perfect Slytherin couple. Usagi's outfit practically screamed  
Slytherin pride. They both looked rich, attractive, and not to be trifled with.   
  
As soon as Pansy saw Draco, she shrieked "Oh Malfoy! These people have been telling such lies! They said you were  
getting married!"  
"I am."  
"To who?!?!"  
"To me," Usagi said with a smirk. She held out her hand and said "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." (Atashi can either be  
flirty, or, in this case, be haughty. It's like saying 'I'm better than you and I know it, so I want you to know it too.')   
"Excuse me?" Pansy asked.  
Draco, having picked up some Japanese over his relationship with Usagi(He doesn't know ALOT, he just knows enough to mostly  
know what Usagi's talking about.)  
"She said her name is Usagi Tsukino."  
"Is that foreign?"  
Usagi practically facevaulted right then and there. How dumb was this girl?  
She smirked. "Oh, no, it's not foreign. It's veeeeeery British." She said sarcastically.  
Pansy glared at her. "It iiiiiiiis foreign."  
"Yes, it's Japanese. It means Rabbit of the Moon."  
"Well I'm Pansy Parkinson. Pardon me for saying, but your name is just weird."  
Usagi smirked again. "Mine is weird? Yours is. Who would name their child after a flimsy wildflower?"  
Pansy growled. "Well atleast MY name doesn't mean an alien meadow-dwelling creature!"  
Usagi's smirk grew bigger. "Atleast mine." She said coolly, "Doesn't mean my bravery and my social status."  
  
A collective gasp filled the car, followed by a bunch of giggles. Slytherins laughed as well, but some were unsure whether  
they should be laughing at the fact that Draco Malfoy's fiancee' had just totally dissed Pansy Parkinson and there was   
absolutely nothing that Pansy could possibly say now to get Usagi back, since no one would listen to Pansy anyways, since  
listening to her when Draco was introducing everyone to Usagi, even the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs!  
However, the look on his face, the sound and edge to his voice, and the possessive way he held her waist told the fact that he was just  
doing this to show them that they should fear her too. That if she got the slightest bit upset at anything they did......Draco  
would be pissed....and there would be HELL to pay.  
  
The train stopped. "ALL OFF! HOGWARTS!"  
  
Usagi walked off of the train with Draco. The way they walked together, hand in hand, made them look like royalty.  
Usagi had the look of pure bliss on her face. Draco had such a smug look on his face it made hands itch to slap  
it off, but none did out of fear and cowardice. As they were walking, someone tapped Usagi on the shoulder. She  
turned around, and saw someone COMPLETELY unexpected.  
  
"LIZETTE!!!!"  
Lizette smiled one of her sweet, reassuring smiles. "Hai. I come here to teach."  
"They told you to transfer?"  
Lizette sighed. "No. Not exactly."  
"THEY FIRED YOU?!?!"  
Lizette scowled as needless attention was called to them. "No!" She hissed.  
"Draco-koi....can you get them to mind their business?"  
"Sure. WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT?!?!?"  
Everyone immediately went back to whatever they were doing.  
"Arigato."  
"You're welcome."  
"Lizette?"  
"I requested a transfer, Mei." (You'll find out what this means.)  
So it was back to the rank thing. Usagi sighed. "Demo...doushite, Obasan?" (But...why, Aunt?) (PS: Get what mei means, yet? It's Niece!)  
"Why so many questions? I wanted to be near my niece, is that a problem?"  
"Iie. Daijoubu."   
  
In the Great Hall.......  
  
"Croquettes, Nebula!" A lavender haired blue eyed beauty walked to the stool. McGonagall had already done all of the   
new students, she was now doing the transfers. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Nebula saw Usagi as she walked to the   
clapping Slytherin table and her eyes widened before she waved at her. Usagi gave her a nod with a smile before Nebula  
got to her seat.   
"Johansen, Keli!"   
A beautiful Blonde haired (In Duo Maxwell style braid) blue eyed girl went to the platform.  
She scowled as it said outloud: "How about GRYFFI-" But was cut off by her, starting to ARGUE WITH IT!   
"I AM NOT GONNA BE IN GRYFFINDOR I AM GONNA BE IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE! MY BEST FRIEND NEBULA IS IN SLYTHERIN WHY DON'T YOU PUT ME  
THERE?!?!? GRYFFINDOR?!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! DO I LOOK LIKE A PUSHOVER TO YOU?!?!?!?!"  
"Certainly has spunk, doesn't she?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.  
The arguement continued for a few minutes before Usagi shouted "CUT IT OUT!!"  
Both the hat and Keli froze. "Gomen, Usagi-sama." Keli said meekly.  
"You're forgiven." She replied, but then glared at the hat. "YOU should know better!"  
The hat looked fairly ashamed of itself. "Sorry......SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin table actually whistled when they got her. She had SPUNK.  
  
"Li, Felony!"  
A young chinese woman walked up to the stool, her straight black hair decorated with strange gold chains in it. Her face was set in  
a scowl. She sat. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Applause from Slytherin.  
"Li, Jade!"  
.....Let's not even get into the fact that if looks could kill....nanoseconds....suicide...just piss her off...  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A couple more went to Gryffindor, 3 to Ravenclaw, 2 to Hufflepuff, and then...  
  
"Masters, Mahree!" A gorgeus woman with chocolate brown hair that had creamy white streaks in it, with darkened skin, which  
suggested that she was of Spanish descent and warm brown eyes came up to the stool.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
George was getting mad. "How come the baddies get all the babes! SEND A BABE OVER HERE!"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi walked up to the stool. Everyone who hadn't met her, and was male...or a lesbian began to drool. She sat down on the stool.  
  
"You'll be in........"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay. Gimme a break. I seriously need to think about which house I want her in, Ichiban. (Number one)  
Niban (Number two), .....The characters Nebula Croquettes, Keli Johansen, Jade Li, Felony Li, and Mahree Masters   
are mine. Okay okay! Maybe not Jade and Felony....but the rest are! I MADE THE REST UP! Lizette too! So...if ya wana  
use any of them, PLEASE ASK! I'm nice! 


	4. Which house she's in

Hello all! Now..... this is the big whoopty whoop moment of truth. The votes  
were as follows:  
  
Gryffindor: 3 votes.  
Ravenclaw: 1 illegitimate vote.  
Hufflepuff: 1 illigitimate vote.  
Slytherin: 10 votes.  
  
The amount of deaththreats if I don't finish the story: 8.  
  
Now: To BabyBoomer: I don't write lemons. However....if you want to write  
one, ......we'll talk about it. Okie doke? Okie doke.  
  
Note to imouto: I LOVE YA ALOT! And Tasuki...... *Points to the billboard* Kill  
Celestial! *Nods*  
  
LeaD: I purposely made Keli spunky. Not only is she spunky, but you'll find out  
that she is fairly..... special. Not special ed....but she likes to be...like  
stand-up comedy type. You know what I'm talking about. *nods* Arigato for the compliment!  
PS: Please finish your Usa/Gohan story and KICK GALAXIA'S ASS! O-negaishimasu?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll be in..........SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Usagi smirked. Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped and cheered. They were  
standing and actually smiling! Well.....sort of.   
  
Jade and Felony grinned while they were walking her to HER Draco. Usagi saw Pansy Parkinson   
sit next to Draco. Usagi growled something to Jade. Jade smirked.   
  
"With pleasure," She said.  
  
Jade walked to the seat Pansy was in.   
  
"I'm sorry there....well, actually no I'm not...you are in a RESERVED seat. Not for trashy slutty   
mudblood filth. For a princess."  
  
With that, she lifted the chair up, and literally dumped Pansy out of it.   
Felony escorted Usagi to the seat, pushing Pansy out of the way with her foot.   
Usagi sat in the seat, and Jade pushed her in. Draco smirked and took her   
hand, leaning over and whispering things in her ear, and planting kisses on her neck.   
  
Keli was grinning. She looked at one of the first years who had been taping everything.  
  
"Didja get that on film?" She asked.  
  
The first year didn't like being mocked, so he said in a mock girly voice   
"Yes, I got that on film!"   
  
Keli grinned. "I wana copy then, okay?"  
  
"What makes you think I'd give you one?"  
  
Nebula looked up from her conversation with Mahree. "Oh great..." She muttered.  
"Nan desu ka, Nebula?"  
"Arguement...."  
Mahree looked at Keli arguing with the boy with the camera. "Oh great! If she gets in one  
more fistfight over an arguement I swear!"  
  
Dumbledore clinked his glass. "Ahem....Miss Johansen...do you think you could find a better time  
to resolve this?"   
  
Keli looked up. "Uhhh...well.... sure. But....I just asked him a question! He needs to get  
his boxers.....er....BLOOMERS out of a bunch!"  
  
Everyone started laughing, and the said boy turned beet red with embarassment.   
  
She sat down, and Dumbledore did his usual speech.   
Usagi whimpered. Draco looked at her with a grin. "What's the matter, koi?"  
Usagi looked at him. "Is Dumbledore done yet? I'm hungry!"   
He chuckled softly. "Almost. Almost." At her look, he added "Patience, koi, patience."  
"Patience is not one of my virtues!"  
"Mine either." To add effect, he.........  
  
Keli looked up. She sensed something. She looked in Usagi and Draco's direction. She didn't see  
anything- no wait now she did. She only hoped no one looked under the table.  
Nebula saw it to and smacked Keli across the head for the look on her face.  
  
Mahree sighed, and looked across to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes widened when she  
saw the cutie that was sitting there.   
"Mahree!" Nebula hissed. "He's a Gryffindor!"  
Mahree watched the redheaded freckled boy with alot of interest. "So? There's always time  
for change."   
Nebula rolled her eyes and went back to eating. "You'll get us both in trouble with out house!"  
"It's none of anyone elses business."  
"Aww Nebula, leave Mahree alone."  
Mahree grinned. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Kel."  
"Don't mention it. Besides, lightening scar boy is really hot."  
  
"Everyone follow your prefects to your houses."   
Draco took Usagi's hand, even though Pansy was rushing for it (She was stopped by Felony's fist in  
her face) and they walked up the stairs. Mahree waved at Ron, and winked. Ron blushed hard.  
Keli walked over to Harry and smirked. "Hey there goodlookin. My names' Keli. Keli Johansen. You're hot.  
Wana go on a date?"  
Harry was the color of a beet. "But...you're a Slytherin!"  
"Does my house mean I can't have fun with a hot guy? Hmm....look at you. You KNOW you're bad."  
"I'm not bad!"  
"Bad...no. Cho kawaii.....HAI!" She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Well Wonder Boy, what's your name?"  
"I...I...I...it's...uh.."  
"Heh heh heh. You talk too much."   
"I do?"  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"My name is Harry."  
"Oooh.... I think I prefer Wonder Boy."  
At Harry's look, she grinned. "Kidding. Kidding."  
Usagi ran back down the stairs. "KELI! COME ON! WE'RE WAITING ON YOU! STOP FLIRTING AND LET'S MOVE!"  
"See later Harry." She turned away, butt bumped him lightly, and walked away.   
Hermione and Ron were equally shocked and Harry was blushing a color that shouldn't even be humanly possible.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi walked up to where Draco was tapping his foot impatiently. "She was flirting with Potter." Pansy informed.  
Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "What for?" He seethed. "Potter is a fucking Gryffindor!"  
Pansy smirked for being a tattletale. 'Maybe he'll finally see that that bitch is nothing but a lowdown-'  
"Demo Koi!" Usagi whined, while holding onto him and pressing up against him, making his eyes close. "Why don't you  
just let her be with him..... afterall...then Slytherin can get more credit...for being so original. It's not often a   
Slytherin dates a Gryffindor. O-negai shimasu?"  
He looked down at her. 'She used o-negai shimasu. The look in her eyes....strength going...knees weakening...SHIT!'  
"Fine!" He thundered angrily. "But if it compromises your loyalty to your house it ends."  
"But...." Pansy tried.  
"ENDS!" Draco shouted. "DON'T TRY TO UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY!"  
Usagi smirked and walked over to Pansy before heading to her dorm. "You won't ever have him you know. I mean, sure you dated  
for like....a week....but, sugar....if he wanted a dog, he'd go to a pet store and buy one." With that, Usagi turned heel  
and walked off. 


	5. The First Day

Hello all! I'm back again and I had to go to the DENTIST this morning! I don't  
like dentists as professional people but I think that SOME of them MIGHT be good  
as people.  
  
Now! On to the stuff you REALLY wana know! There will be HUMOR in this chapter!  
(If you don't like it and are a hardcore Mamoru fan, KMA! If you don't know what  
that means, go ask someone!)  
  
So, just wondering.... I have ideas for 3 crossovers.   
  
Crossover : Coupling  
  
1) One that is based on my favorite movie and I won't say what it is since many a mean evil  
RABID Mamoru fan might steal the idea from meeeee! Anyhoo, I want to know which pairing all ya'll  
want! I'll go for any, within reason (NO Mamoru! He is SICKENING!) {By any coupling, I mean like..  
Harry/Usagi, Draco/Usagi ^All minna crazy about those two! Me too!^ hell, even LEGOLAS/USA!!!!  
Take your pick, if ya wana.   
2) Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon : Legolas/Usagi  
3) Angel Sanctuary/Sailor Moon : Alexiel/Princess Serenity[Yuri], Setsuna Muyo/Usagi Tsukino   
(Alexiel's reincarnation, not Pluto, in this story Pluto will be Trista)   
  
Okay?  
ALLLLLLLLLRIGHTY THEN!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi got into her dorm room and grinned. She was sharing a dorm with   
Felony and Keli. Next door were Nebula, Jade, and Mahree. It had felt so good  
to tell that wench off.  
  
{What wench?}  
{KOI!}  
{Hai. See? I'm picking up Japanese pretty well.}  
{Where are you?}  
{On your ceiling.}  
{NANI?!?!?!?!?!}  
{You heard me. Ceiling.}  
  
Usagi looked up. There was Draco, his arms spread out, on his back, not even  
hanging, just.....on the ceiling. She blinked.  
  
{Nande kuso?!?! Get off of there!}  
{Iie. I think I'll stay.}  
{IIE! OFF! YOU'LL FALL!}  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's door was slammed open and Pansy glared at her.   
  
"DRACO WILL BE MINE YOU BITCH!" She screamed, then slammed the door. The vibrations  
caused Draco to fall off of the ceiling & to the floor. Hard.  
  
"DRACO! Oh my kami! Daijoubu ka? SAY SOMETHING!"  
"Ow..." He muttered through a mouthfull of her rug.  
Usagi started laughing.   
"Oh ha ha ha it's so hilarious." Draco grumbled.  
"Damn straight." Usagi retorted.  
Draco glared at the door. "Damned floral bitch. Floral mudblood bitch."  
Usagi grinned. "So I take it she won't be taking you from me?"  
"No one could take you from me." He said.  
She kissed him with a smile. He smirked while he was kissing her.   
"Mmph. Draco-koi. Stop."  
"Mmm. What for?"  
"Because-"  
"Not a good enough reason."  
He resumed what was happening when a voice broke what they were doing.  
  
"Woo woo! I'm finta get some popcorn!"  
  
Both groaned as Keli's voice interrupted. Draco glared at Keli before turning and glaring at Usagi.  
  
"What were you about to say?"  
"That I have roommates that will probably interrupt."  
"You jinxed it!"  
"Did not! Atleast I didn't say 'it could always be worse'!"  
"Don't say that! It'll-"  
  
Jade walked in. "What's going on!" She thundered.  
  
Draco looked at Usagi. "You just haaaaad to say it."  
Keli smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Which is exactly why you  
should keep her mouth busier."  
  
Draco glared at her. "Did I ask for your opinion?!?"  
"Does anyone ever ask for my opinion? No. It's given out for free. Like charity, really." Keli countered smoothly, without  
even missing a beat.  
  
"Well, why don't you do everyone in this room a favor and buzz off!" Draco shouted angrily.   
  
Keli grumbled before walking off indignantly.  
  
Draco and Usagi returned to what they were doing.   
  
Just when you thought things were POSSIBLY gonna be okay, it happened.  
What happened? Let me say it as clear as possible.   
  
A voice screeched from the doorway that totally killed the mood.   
"USAGI YOU LITTLE HUUUUUUUUSSSSYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
Both Usagi and Draco groaned in annoyance and looked up to Pansy Parkinson at the  
door. Draco got real pissed, real quick.  
  
"Listen here, BITCH, you don't call her that. You HEAR?!?!?"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Draco, let her think what she wants. Freedom of speech you know."  
  
"Not in MY school there's not. Parkinson, as far as I'm concerned you are even lower than Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood."  
  
Pansy gasped. Other Slytherins gasped. Mahree gasped. Nebula gasped. Usagi looked shocked but slightly satisfied. Jade looked  
like she didn't really give a damn. Felony rolled her eyes. Keli took initiative.  
  
"Oh c'mon ya dumbasses ya'll knew that shit was coming!" She shouted.  
  
Everyone nodded and muttered their "Yea, well, sorta..."  
  
They were all staring at Draco and Usagi until both had had enough.   
Usagi shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably under their scrutiny and Draco saw this.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! GET TO YOUR FUCKING DORMS!" He shouted.  
  
  
Everyone did as he said. REALLY REALLY REALLY FAST.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Screamaa: *Yawn* Okay. I'm done!  
  
Chibi: Demo... I really think you should finish that.  
  
Screamaa: I just said it IS finished, Chibi.  
  
Celes: Are you crazy?!?! That chapter didn't have ANYTHING GOOD IN IT! NO POINT TO IT!  
WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? Oh wait. Why do I even ask. Of course you are.  
  
Screamaa: *Looking crestfallen and hurt* Even from my own muse..... *Grumbling* No respect.  
  
Chibi: You get plenty of respect! Why are you listening to Celes? No one listens to her anyway!  
  
Screamaa: TRUE! OKAY! FINE! I'LL CONTINUE! *Raspberry at Celes*  
  
Celes: *Storms off indignantly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Usagi looked at Draco with a smile. "G'night."  
  
Draco smiled. (ACTUALLY SMILED! KAWAII!!!!) He leaned down and kissed her gently  
before whispering "Good night." and walking away.  
  
Usagi smiled really big. She walked into the room, only to find what a big mistake that was when she  
saw Nebula, Mahree, and Keli's curious faces, and even Jade and Felony had looks of interest on their faces.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mahree.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Asked Felony.  
  
"Hai. Stuff."  
  
"That's it?" Jade asked.  
  
"Hai. Just stuff."  
  
"Stuff? That's not an answer." Nebula said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So," Keli said, determined to put her two cents in, "Inquiring minds want to know."  
  
"Well, the one the inquiring minds inquire about is tired. She is going to sleep now. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Keli looked slightly put off before regaining her happy outlook. "YASUMI!" She shouted, before muttering something  
under her breath.  
  
"I HEARD THAT, AND DAMN STRAIGHT MY MAN IS HOTTER THAN HELL!"  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I SAID HE'S A JERK FROM HELL!"  
  
"Oh. Same diff!"  
  
"Suuuuuuure."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The next day......  
  
Professor Snape was walking down the rows, criticising Gryffindors left and right. "Miss Granger, your potion looks gritty, you mixed the dragon scales before the  
hedgehog quills, and the color is completely wrong. 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Keli snickered. "Her potion looks gritty? HA! I could criticize better than that."  
  
"Oh really?" Professor Snape said coolly. "Then please do. Miss Granger, you'll be graded by an 'expert.'"  
  
Keli walked to Hermione and said "Your potion looks dreadful. It looks like somethin I scraped from my shoes. Improve, or your housemates will be pissed at you."  
  
She walked to Harry's. She studied his potion. She sighed. "If only your potions were as good as your ass. The potion sucks..." She said, causing people to look at her in shock as she held his potion  
in one hand. "But on the other hand......" She lightly smacked his rear with her other hand. "Atleast one part of you is good." She smirked before walking off, leaving a bunch of people in shock, including Snape.  
Harry was beet red, and in shock.  
  
She got over to Ron's. She inspected it. "....One word for you. DAMN. I mean, come on, I have another word for you. TRY!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay." Ron muttered.  
  
"Okaaaay. Okaaaay. Hmph. You need a fashion counselor is what you need. Okaaaay?"  
  
She walked over to Malfoy's. There were some things wrong with it, but one sharp look from Usagi told her not to diss him. "Uhh..... riiiight. Perfect. Mmm hmm." She whispered in his ear, "Color's off."  
He nodded briskly and she moved on. She walked to Nebula's. She smirked. REVENGE flashed into her mind.  
  
"Well wench, the colors all off and it's supposed to be purple, not green. You need help remembering the color look on top of your head."  
  
She walked to Mahree's. "Practically perfect. You go girl! Do ya have any comments?"  
"Yeah," Mahree said, "Leave Ron alone. He doesn't need a fashion counselor you need an eye doctor."  
  
Keli raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Nebula, however, just HAD to gloat.  
  
"Speechless? Keli? HA! Someone get the book of world firsts!"  
"Shuddap you!" Keli shouted, then moved on to Jade. "Well, to be honest...I don't wana lose my head to you, so I'll just say it's perfect."  
She looked at Felony and said one word: "Ditto."  
She walked to Usagi and said "Wow you and your man have alot in common! Perfect!" She muttered "Color..." to Usagi who nodded.  
  
After class, Keli walked to Harry. "Hey Sugar! How the hell are ya?"   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at her in shock. Keli feigned hurt. "Fine....I see....you don't like me..." She pouted.  
"No no no no! We like you! We want you to stay!" Harry said before he could stop himself. "I-I-I'd really like for you to stay."  
Mahree walked over to Ron with a shy smile. "K.....K...Konnichi wa."  
"Huh?"  
Hermione sighed, exasperated. "SHE SAID GOOD DAY!"  
"Oh."  
"Ano.... it's okay, he didn't know."  
Ron smiled at her. "Yea Hermione, it's okay. I didn't know."  
Hermione walked away to her Arithmancy class. Harry and Ron apologized and were about to follow, when both Mahree and Keli  
shouted, "Daisuki!!! Daisuki!!!" Before a blushing Mahree and a slightly pink Keli ran to their DADA class, leaving two very confused  
boys to run to their class.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
In DADA....  
  
Usagi walked in the class with a smirk on her face. "Konnichi wa Lizette-sensei!" She shouted happily.  
Lizette chuckled. "Konnichi wa Mei-chan."  
"Wow this'll be an easy class."  
"Iie Mei-chan. Just because you are my Mei, doesn't mean I will go easy on you. Be prepared."  
And so the lecture they were to take notes on began, only it was a fun one, filled with wisecracks and  
funfacts from Lizette.  
  
"And so tonight, from the notes you have taken, I want you to tell me what you would do if you ever met a Harpy.  
Okay? Questions? Comments? Complaints? Snide remarks? Surprisingly none? Okay then. Have a nice day!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OKAY DONE! YOU WAITED (I hope) AND THANX FOR ALL YOUR KIND COMMENTS!!!  
All of you rule!!! Bai Bai!!!!! PS: Any ideas for the next chappie? Anything  
you wana see? Don't hesitate! I'm open for suggestions! 


	6. Meet The Parents Part 1

Okay, here's Chapter 6!   
I owe alot of reviewers an apology for taking so long.   
I had writers block.   
Gomen nasai. Gomen, gomen, gomen.  
This is a song chappie! I know.....  
  
PANSY BASHING! Why? Because I can't STAND the wench!  
Kudos to my imouto, Sailor Star Destroyer! She helped me out with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy was glaring at Usagi, who was grinning so big, she could hardly help what she did  
next. Usagi got into a make-out session with Draco. Pansy was seething, and ran at Usagi when....  
"Miss Parkinson! Is there a problem?"  
"No Professor James, there isn't."  
"Good. Now go, before I put you in detention for trying to instigate a fight."  
"Yes, Professor."  
"Oi, Lizette! That woulda been fun."  
Draco sniggered and kissed Usagi's shoulder.  
  
=====================  
I burn, burn like a wicker cabinet.   
Chalk white and oh - so - frail.   
I see our time has gotten stale.   
The tick - tock of the clock is painful   
All sane and logical.   
I wanna tear it off the wall.   
I hear words and clips and phrases,   
I think sick like ginger ale.   
My stomach turns and I exhale...   
======================  
  
Usagi smiled at him. How could things get any better? Well..... She had no idea!  
Draco looked at Usagi. All of a sudden she felt something slightly tingly in her mind.  
She frowned. 'What does he think he's doing? I'm in my HAPPY PLACE!'   
'Happily thinking of me I hope.'  
'Do you always have to invade my happy place?'  
'Don't call it that.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because then you sound like a bloody fool, and you aren't one.'  
'Well duh, genius, how long did that one take you?'  
'Oooh. We're in spitfire mode, huh?'  
'Well I was in my happy place and you wrecked it. Do you know how long it takes  
for me to meditate enough to get there?'  
She looked at him with a look in between a glare and a curious glance.  
He smirked, then it steadily grew bigger. Hey! She was giving him ideas.  
  
======================  
So Cal is where my mind states,   
but it's not my state of mind.   
I'm not as ugly sad as you.   
Or am I origami, folded up and just pretend.   
Demented as the motives in your head...  
======================  
  
'I know a much better, faster way to get you into a happy place.'  
For a second she thought, then realization spread across her face. 'Oh my Kami-sama!'  
'What are you talking to him for? Or are you practicing?'  
Usagi looked up at Pansy Parkinson, who was at the next table glaring at them. She smirked hugely.  
'Yeah, I am practicing. Why don't you make sure my practicing time doesn't go to waste?'  
They kissed so passionately it seemed they were (Well, you know) with their clothes on.  
After a good five minutes, Usagi was hugging Draco and smirked at Pansy, waving her fingers.  
Pansy looked like her head was about to explode. Usagi and Draco started kissing again.  
Pansy raised her hand.  
"What is it, Parkinson?"  
"Professor Snape, I think that Usagi and Malfoy should stop messing around and get their potions done."  
"Miss Tsukino, Mr.Malfoy, do you agree with Ms.Parkinson or not and why?"  
Usagi stood up, pressing against Draco on the way. "No," She said smugly, "I don't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, we finished our potions already."  
"Very well, Miss Parkinson, do the world a favor and shut up."  
Usagi smirked. She and Draco were Snape's favorites. Pansy looked furious.  
  
=====================  
I alone am the one you don't know you need,   
take heed, feed your ego.   
Make me blind when your eyes close,   
sink when you get close, tie me to the bedpost.   
I alone am the one you don't know you need,   
you don't know you need me.   
Make me blind when your eyes close, tie me to the bedpost...  
=====================  
  
Usagi was fast asleep, being held from behind by Draco. She grinned at her incoherent thoughts of how life  
couldn't get better. But, as always things have to get complicated. ALWAYS. However, how bad could it be? Right?  
Riiight? RIGHT?   
  
At breakfast, Usagi and Draco, (Who got the new nicknames "The Dark King and the Bitch Queen") were eating, when the   
owls flew in. Draco read the note from his father saying that Mr.Parkinson had written to him and was furious that Draco  
had dropped her "All of a sudden" and gone for some Japanese Whore.   
"Fuck."  
"What is it, koi?"  
"My father and mother like Parkinson. Parkinson had her damn father write mine. He wants to meet you."  
"Then I'll just have to impress him. PARKINSON!"  
Pansy looked up.  
"I think your daddy got me confused with you, here. Japanese whore....I didn't know you came from Japan too!"  
The entire table burst into laughter. Pansy's old friends had abandoned her for Draco's girlfriend, because  
they knew better than to cross Draco.  
Besides......Jade would beat the hell out of them. Wait! Where was Jade?  
  
.....Over at the Gryffindor table threatening Harry and Ron's lives.....  
  
"L-l-l-listen here.....miss....I-I-I don't think...." Ron started, when Mahree broke in.  
"JADE CUT IT OUT! NOW!"   
Jade shrieked in Japanese.  
"OH YEAH?!?!" Mahree asked. And with that, she grabbed Ron while Keli grabbed Harry and they both kissed them.  
The room went dead silent. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement at this.  
  
=====================  
I would swallow my pride,   
I would choke on the rhines,   
but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.   
I would swallow my doubt, turn it inside out,   
find nothing but faith in nothing.   
Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,   
watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion.   
Rendezvous, and I'm through with you.  
=====================  
  
"Lucius, I think that your being here furious because of your son's new girlfriend  
will make you look like a fool."  
"What do you mean, Dumbledore?"   
"I mean, she is practically a female version of your son."  
Usagi and Draco walked in. Usagi with her arms crossed and a look on her face like Draco's.  
A smug smirk. Her and Draco's hands were intertwined and Lucius saw something on her hand. It was an  
engagement ring so fancy, and pretty big, (Exaggeration coming up) If she swam with it on, she'd go straight  
to the bottom.  
"Hello Draco, Usagi. You have four parents who would like to speak to you."  
The Parkinsons and the Malfoys stood up in shock at the beautiful girl and the tiara engagement ring.  
Snape smirked. This was gonna be good.  
  
====================================================================================  
CLIFFIE! Gomen it took so long! GOMEN!   
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	7. Meet the Parents Part 2/Yule Ball

Okay.... PART TWOOOOOOO! I decided to make it twice as long since you waited so  
long!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Severus Snape grinned. (I know OOC) "If I may introduce Usagi Tsukino."  
The four parents just.....stared. The same thought going across all of their  
minds: It had to be a crime to look that good without trying and beside Draco...  
They looked good together this was no doubt. The doubt was on her family and her  
family's status.  
  
Usagi sighed. 'I knew it. They don't like me. They'll never let Draco and  
I stay together. Just like everything else good in my life I lose it. Again and again  
and again and a-'  
  
Draco scowled. 'If I may stop this doubt trip. You won't lose me. It's  
impossible. So is me losing you. I REFUSE to let that happen, dammit, so stop acting  
like it's the end of the world.'  
  
Draco glared at the Parkinsons. "What are YOU doing here?" He seethed.   
"We are here for our daughter's best interest."  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
"You dropped our daughter like old baggage the second some Japanese whore appe-"  
  
Usagi scowled. "Sumimasen ga,(Excuse me) I am NOT a Japanese whore and I REFUSE to be called one.  
I am Japanese and a witch, pure blood. I was staying in Japan with my Mother, Ikuko,  
and my Stepfather, Kenji, who is a wizard as well. I have a little brother named Shingo  
who is in his fourth year at Tokyo School of Magic.... he can be a real pain in the ass,  
but I guess he grows on you. I have a baby sister who is five named Chibi-Chibi. She doesn't  
talk for herself, she only repeats what you say. But, as far as I knew, this was not about my family.  
Getting to the point, now: as for your daughter being dropped like old baggage, Draco dropped her an   
entire year ago but since she never got over him she decided she'd pretend they were still together  
and the only reason she acted like he dropped her so quick was because she was soooo jealous that  
Draco-chan found someone more beautiful, talented, intelligent, and amazing as I am. Plus I am foreign  
as I already told you so that bumps up points in my favor." She said with a big nod. "I have said my piece."  
  
'Glad to see you aren't conceited, Usagi.' Draco thought to her.  
'Ohhhh bite me.'  
'Been there, done that. But I want to see that spitfire anger later on tonight.'  
'Shhh! You'll make me blush!' she thought to him.   
  
The reaction? There were so many slackjaws in the room it probably set a record.  
Then again the people from Guiness Book of World Records probably didn't hang around  
schools of witchcraft and wizardry. Damn. Right at the perfect time, too...  
  
Mr. Parkinson straightened himself in anger. "Now see here young lady I will not permit-"  
  
Draco glared. "I don't recall asking your permission! Shut up! My lovelife is none of your business!"  
  
Now that stopped everyone. EVEN Dumbledore. He looked in shock at Draco.   
"What?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARING AT?!?!" They all stared at him, in shock. Even Usagi, only he sensed  
her shock was more that he was admitting that they.... was he?  
  
"What?" Draco shouted for the third time, "Is it a crime to actually have a life between the sheets?"   
This caused even more shock. Pansy Parkinson had fainted, being as she had just walked into the door to  
try to seem inconspicuous, yet she had walked in at the wrong moment. (Obviously!)  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed in distaste at Pansy. She gave a disgusted look. "Baka yowaii onna." (Stupid weak female)  
[AN: Guess what? In my Japanese class I learned that Onna means female and it isn't saying woman unless you say  
"Onna no hito". Pretty cool, ne? .....That was some more useless information that you don't want, you want to hear  
the rest of the story! :) ....gomen.]  
  
"DID YOU JUST HEX MY DAUGHTER OR SOMETHING?! YOU JAPS ARE-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco shouted at Mr. Parkinson. "If you talk about her that way ever again, there'll  
be absolute HELL to pay." He snarled before walking off, but he didn't leave alone. He had grabbed Usagi's  
hand, which had surprised her, and she fumbled, but made it as unnoticable as possible.  
  
"Lucius?" Narcissa asked quietly.   
"What?" He asked, looking down at her in surprise, she hardly ever spoke in front of anyone but   
himself and their son.   
  
"I honestly like her. Besides. Not many can pull off a fumble like that and make it look  
elegant. It is what asians are known for, you know. Elegant grace, wearing anything and   
making it look beautiful and fashionable, ettiquette, stamina, healthiness (AN: Is that a word?? Anyone??)   
and porcelain doll-like features. Besides... did you watch her as she spoke?"  
  
Everyone was shocked at her wordiness. (AN: Not even gonna ask....)   
"Yes I watched her." Lucius replied as Mr. and Ms. Parkinson were shown out by   
Professor McGonagall to accompany their daughter to the hospital wing.   
  
"Did you watch her mouth when she got angry?"  
"No."  
"I did. Draco turned her."  
Lucius was surprised. "Well she obviously means a lot to him...."  
"She's a pureblood..."  
"Foreign..."  
"Beautiful..."  
"Graceful..."  
"Intelligent...."  
"She certainly has a mind of her own, doesn't she?"  
"Mmhmm..."  
They were both obviously on the same page as they looked at each other with smirks on their faces.  
"And being my son's fiance', she is a future Malfoy."  
Narcissa smirked back. "Well she already has the acting like one down pat."  
"So I take it there are no more problems?" Snape asked.  
Dumbledore also looked quite curious.  
"Problems?" Echoed Lucius. "What problems? There are no problems with my daughter-in-law-to-be.  
Here's the problem.... that Parkinson girl had better learn her place. To think she had the nerve  
to make people think she was dating my son. Anyone with any sense can clearly see that my son has  
far better taste in women. Usagi is total proof of that. If that Parkinson girl had the nerve to  
even think of mouthing off to Usagi I want it dealt with! Usagi doesn't deserve Parkinson's foolishness!  
I truly think Parkinson is of mudblood lineage! I do! I think that Parkinson girl needs a mental  
exam. I want something done about that girl immeeeeeeediately...."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and Draco just finished telling the girls all about what had traspired in   
Dumbledore's office.  
  
"HA! Stupid flowergirl, oughta teach her a thing or two."  
Jade did her usual "Hn." (Remind you of someone? *Smirk*)  
"That was the bravest thing you've ever done Usagi-chan!"  
There was laughter from the girls.  
  
Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron. "Ron, Harry, listen, just because a lot of the girls  
are taken for the Yule Ball, doesn't mean that you won't find anyone. You'll find someone way  
better than those stupid girls anyways! There are two girls who are way prettier, and kinder,  
and like you for who you are, and smart, and have opinions that they express! You'll be happy!  
Trust me!"  
  
Keli and Mahree started running over there. "Loooooook out!" Keli said before glomping  
Harry's arm.  
"HEY RON!" Shouted Mahree as she glomped his arm.  
"You see?" Hermione said amused, "It's happening already."  
  
"Harry-chan! Come to the Ball with me!!!!"  
"Ron-chan! Escort me to the ball o-negai shimasu!!!"  
Mahree and Keli looked extremely hopeful. Ron and Harry looked scared.   
Ron and Harry looked at each other, then looked at the girls.   
"Okay!" They said.  
  
Usagi looked at Draco. "Hmph!" She huffed before starting to walk away.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"You never glomped MY arm and asked ME to the ball." She pouted.  
He smirked. "That's because the glomping wouldn't end at your arm, love."  
She smirked. "Then why don't you invite me to come with you, and we'll talk about what'll happen  
there.... and afterwards...the...ahem....after hours 'entertainment'."  
"That being?"  
"You giving me a striptease of course." She said with a smirk.  
"You first." She replied smoothly.  
"No no no. I brought it up."  
"All the more reason for you to do it first." He said silkily.  
"Do I need to say you first or no 'Life between the sheets' as you called it, for a month?" She asked teasingly.  
"Mmmhmm...."  
"Okay okay." She relented. "Me first."  
He grinned as they walked off hand in hand.  
  
====================================================================================  
  
The night of the ball....  
  
Usagi fixed her outfit. She sighed. "Are you sure I look okay?"   
Millicent Bulstrode sighed too. "How many times do I have to tell you? You look like a goddess! okay?  
You look perfect! Okay?"  
Usagi sighed again. "Okay."  
Truth be told, she was wearing her Japanese Dress Robes. Basically, it was a black  
dress, with no shoulder straps, but on the arms, (Who knew how they stayed on)  
she had sleeves that were black and slightly split about 2 inches apart, leaving her skin  
on her arms. The dress was a black body hugging one, not so much that it looked tacky or slutty,  
but just enough so it was tight enough to show she had all the goods, not flaunting them, but emphasizing.  
On the skirt there was a slit up both sides that ended just barely above her hip. It didn't look trashy though.  
Actually, she looked very elegant. She did her hair back so that it was in a very beautiful bun with little curled  
tendrils of hair elegantly brushing her face. Her makeup was perfect, glitter along it and everything. Along with her  
black stilettos, she looked dressed to kill. She sighed again.  
  
"A-"  
"YES WE ARE SURE!" Came a number of annoyed voices.  
"Kami-sama girl, you look hot. Complicated dress though. Demo, I'm sure your boy will have fun figuring out how to  
get you out of it though....."  
  
(Do I even need to tell you who said that? Okay... you already knew....)  
  
  
"KELI!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the other girls.  
"Damn....." Whined one of the other Slytherins, after the reminder that Usagi had a boyfriend.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehe! Usagi's just winning EVERYONE over, isn't she? *Grin*   
As for the Yule Ball happening again even though the TriWizard Tournament isn't,  
so what it's my story deal with it. *Grin*  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	8. Yule Ball / The Morning After

OKAY HERE IT IS!!!!!!  
  
GOMEN I TOOK SO LONG! Demo, I had to do quite a few things, and also had to go through  
writers block on top of that!!!! *Frowns* Doesn't that SUUUUUCK?!?!  
  
~*EternallyImmortalUnicornDragon*~ : Email me and we'll talk. My email is Keke_cc@hotmail.com  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
Usagi and the girls were walking down the stairs. Usagi's crimson lips and   
black eyeshadow made her look perfectly dark.   
  
Draco was watching the steps, when Keli came down in a blue chinese style   
dress made of silk with lilies in the design, the slits were up to her hips,  
and ran to Harry. "Konban wa! You look so kawaii!"  
  
"Uh, thanks. You do too."  
  
She blushed. "You are soooo sweet!" She kissed his cheek and walked into the   
Yule Ball with him blushing.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'About damn time SOMEONE brought Potter into manhood.'  
  
Mahree came down in a shorter version of the chinese dress, in red velvet.   
While Keli's was to the ankle, with slits up the sides, Mahree's was to the  
mid-thigh, with smaller slits.  
  
Draco watched. He rolled his eyes again. 'Looks like Weasley will be   
introduced to manhood first at this rate.'  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" Shouted Pansy. She was in some ugly gross disgusting neon   
pink dress robes, the same ones she had worn the first Yule Ball.  
  
All of a sudden, gasps filled the room. Guys were drooling, and being smacked  
by their dates. I looked where they were looking. At the stairs. I found my   
vampire goddess. She was walking down the stairs, her shoes clicking on them.  
She stopped in front of Parkinson.  
  
"What's wrong, Parkinson? A little pissed because my robes are better than   
yours... whattaya know? I didn't surf the trash for my dress robes!"  
  
The entire hallway burst into howls of laughter.  
  
"Draco-koi..."  
  
"Usa-koi.."  
  
With that they linked hands, and started walking away, Draco nibbling her   
neck every few minutes, and Parkinson looking furious.  
  
Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"We have a lot of music tonight, starting off with Apex Theory!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Koibito, I love them!!!!"  
  
He pouted. (Seriously. He was pouting. Awww shuddap, whattaya know anyways?!?!?!  
Er....ANYWAYS) He pouted. "I thought you loved me..." He said in a whiney pouty voice.  
  
The sound of a cracking whip met his ears. He glared down at Usagi. "Quiet you!"  
He said.  
  
"Koi? You have to swear that when Apex Theory plays the song 'Appossibly (Can You Please Explain)' you  
will dance with me."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Good, cause they are getting ready to play it now!"  
  
Organ music came into the hallways, sounding like a hard rock vampyric ballad.  
  
APEX THEORY  
  
"Apossibly (Can You Please Explain)"  
  
Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello  
  
Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello  
  
Where am I going?  
What concerned you was being true  
In the nearest bathtub with hot water  
Soaking me into you  
  
The withstand time of mine  
The will to never undermine  
You're growing and  
I feel strong always  
  
Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello  
  
Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello  
  
Pigeons circle my roof  
Ten to a hundred times a day  
Nothing stops them from feeding  
On our grass that lay astray  
Bothersome it may be   
To the naked eye nothing is free  
But the burden of proof may take  
More than a lifetime to see...  
  
Where am I going?  
What concerned you was being true  
In the nearest bathtub with hot water  
Soaking me into you  
  
Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello  
[Repeat x5]  
  
  
Can you please explain  
Why you were so afraid...  
Can you please explain  
Why you were so afraid...  
Can you please explain  
Why you were so afraid...  
Can you please explain  
Why you were so afraid...  
  
Why you were so afraid...  
  
*End*  
  
Usagi and Draco had been dancing closely, like this song was a sweet couple   
song. Frankly, it creeped a lot of kids out. The teachers didn't seem fazed   
at all. In fact, it looked like Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy Department   
was about to say 'Ohhhhh how sweet!'. The look on her face looked like she was  
gushing with 'How cute' and 'Awww young love' joy-joy feelings. It scared the   
crap out of Keli, who had been threatening the Harry Potter fan club with "Sicking  
Jade on them".   
  
'Jade wouldn't listen to me anyways. What they don't know, won't hurt me.' Keli  
thought.  
  
One of the girls in the club was hanging on Harry, then kissed him. "I learned that  
from romance movies! Those are from the muggle worl-"  
  
Keli punched her. "I just made that up. In my country, Japan, shit like that happens alot.  
You should know, if you ever watched Godzilla movies, and Jackie Chan movies. You know. They're  
from the muggle world. Keep your dirty paws off of my date!"  
  
The girl glared at her. "Jackie Chan is from China!"  
  
"The only differences between Japan and China are the facts that China is a bigger country, China  
has a law limiting each family to one child, and in China, 'N' is not the only consonant that can  
go without a vowel next to it, also they have letters we don't in Japan, like 'X', 'Q', and 'L'. Besides  
that, both have nun-chuck chicks with attitudes and flying feet and fists. So back off, Barbie."  
  
"What's a Barbie?"  
  
Keli sweatdropped. "Nothing, just leave."  
  
"But I want to know why you said that!"  
  
"Tough shit. Leave! Before I take out my nun-chucks!"  
  
The girl ran off. Harry smiled, then looked confused. "Where do you hide your nun-chucks in that dress? I mean,  
it's so tight, you really don't have anywhere to hide them."  
  
Keli smirked. "I don't have nun-chucks."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I lied. She doesn't know that. And as for the tightness of my dress, Harry, dear, it's about time you noticed!"  
She sent him a wink which made him blush hugely.   
  
"I... erm... I... well, it's hard not to notice..." At this, he blushed worse.  
  
Keli smirked. "If you keep on stuttering every time your talking about me, I just might have to kill off competition."  
  
Harry looked at her, confused, then smiled lightly and walked with her to the dance floor.  
  
Mahree and Ron were dancing. Ron was trying to keep his eyes on her face and failing miserably. I mean, did she have  
to wear that dress? This was torture. 'Torture? How is it torture? I mean, it's not like I want to... Stop thinking!  
She's speaking!'   
  
"Ron? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes. What were you saying?"  
  
She frowned. "I was saying that this song is really beautiful. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes. It's very nice. What's it called?"  
  
She sighed. "It's called "Turn Off The Light" by Nelly Furtado. Ooh, I know this one too! It's "Like A Feather" by Nikka Costa."  
  
  
Usagi was talking to Draco. They smirked and left.  
  
  
11:30....  
  
Suddenly, Usagi and Draco were interrupted by Harry and Keli coming in, and they were about to... in Slytherin House!  
  
Draco got his boxers on and went outside to talk to Potter and set him straight.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Scared I'm better at everything than you? Even at Keli?"  
  
"Yeah right Potter! I could make Usagi scream 50 times louder than you could make your woman!"  
  
"I'll take that bet!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Both walked back into the room, with one intent in mind. To win the bet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The next morning, a series of screams woke everyone in the Slytherin House.  
  
The culprits for causing the noise were promptly ordered to be dressed and met for breakfast with  
everyone else.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "For those who are unaware, a house elf spiked the punch last night. Bad things happened  
because of this. No points will be taken off, for it was not the peoples fault."  
  
Everyone nodded and talked about this while they ate.  
  
  
  
  
  
While minna (Even Ron and Harry) were walking and discussing what happened (Every few minutes, fights between the boys had to be broken up)  
  
"HIME-SAMA!" Shouted Pluto.  
  
"Oh my kami, am I still drunk?" Usagi asked.  
  
Keli laughed. "Not unless I'm still drunk too."  
  
"Hime-sama, the senshi are here."  
  
"How in the hell?"  
  
"They are coming here to see you."  
  
"Oh no no no no no."  
  
"ODANGO!" Shouted Mars as she ran to her. "Get snapping!" She thundered.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Shouted Luna. "That was the royal hairstyle. Use the Ginzuishou to change it  
back!"  
  
"You should wish back Mamoru and Chibiusa too!" Shouted Venus.  
  
"Yeah! Like, now!" Said Jupiter.  
  
"If you don't, then Crystal Tokyo will never exist. What will become of our futures?"  
  
"Good Kami, do you inners always think of yourselves?" Said Uranus.  
  
"Yea!" Said Neptune. "How could you be so selfish?"  
  
"Us be selfish? Odango is being selfish. And stupid." Said Mars.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Said Hotaru, condescendingly, "Excuse her for wanting to be with the one she loves when in her  
last life she had to be with Endymion when she dispised him. Excuse her for being 14 and having to bear the weight of  
the Cosmos on her shoulders ever since. EXCUSE her for saving all of us countless times selflessly, especially saving you  
after all of your verbal abuse. How about some encouragement???? Would it kill you???? Oh, wait, that's right. You're the ones  
still pushing her to be better than everything and the ones pushing her to be different, and pushing her to create a future that  
YOU want, that YOU feel comfortable with, and that makes YOU look good. FUCK THAT!"   
  
Usagi looked at Hotaru. "I was just going to say that. You said it better though." She smirked, then continued, "I cannot and will  
not be with Endymion."  
  
"WHY NOT??" Shouted Mars.  
  
"Because, Lunarians are with whomever they lose their virginity to for all eternity."  
  
"SO??"  
  
"I lost my virginity to Draco. Tough shit for you." She said.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE??"  
  
Draco growled in anger, and his eyes flashed silver. "That's it."  
  
"Koibito!"  
  
"Nani?" Draco asked.  
  
"We are in front of a bunch of people."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What about the ginzuishou?" Asked Mercury. "It won't work without Mamoru."  
  
"Umm.... Mercury..." Usagi said. "Mamoru was a pain in the ass so I killed him. His little golden crystal was just a power crystal that he  
disguised as the Golden Crystal. Chibiusa was a pain in the ass as well. Why would my future daughter treat me like that? Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe you should have put her in time out!"  
  
"I don't do time out." said Draco. "If my child ever talked to her mother that way, I'd slap her and say 'take time out to remove your lips from  
the floor.' I heard the way that the pink haired brat talked to her. I did not appreciate that one bit. She's lucky she isn't mine."  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"If you need proof that I am worthy to be queen and not you, Odango, how about tomorrow night we have a duel."  
  
"Fine with us." said a new voice. Everyone looked at the newcomer. It was Hermione. "What time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Midnight. At the weird football field." said Venus. With that the inners disappeared.  
  
"Hime-sama." Said Uranus.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The outers are still on your side. The inners will die for their treason." With that, the outers also disappeared.  
  
"This is bad." Said Usagi. "First a hangover this morning now this..."  
  
Draco held her.  
  
"Usagi..." Said Hermione gently.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know what you and Malfoy are..."  
  
Usagi and Draco's heads shot up.  
  
"I'm okay with it, but I think the others need to be filled in..."  
  
"This can't get anymore confusing and/or worse!!" Said Ron.  
  
"Hello." Said a snooty voice.  
  
Everyone looked up. It was a young girl, with beautiful pale blonde hair done back in a chinese style bun. She had deep azure blue eyes, and  
perfect skin without a blemish.  
  
"A first year?" Asked Ron. "Now it can't get any worse."  
  
"DRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shouted Pansy's voice as she was running toward them.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron. Usagi tackled him.  
  
"Usagi! I don't think your Arithmancy book will fit in Ron's mouth!" Said Hermione.  
  
"I'LL MAKE IT FIT! YOU JINXED IT!!!" Usagi shouted at him. She stood up and composed herself as Ron was on the ground, swirly-eyed and a corner of the  
book in his mouth.  
  
She saw Pansy nearing them.  
  
So did the girl.  
  
"Kami-sama, I hate that baka yowaii onna." Both girls said at the same time. They looked at each other.  
  
Unlike with Chibiusa, whom she only "knew" that Chibiusa was her daughter when she was told, they had absolutely nothing in common;  
Usagi looked at this girl and KNEW. She felt a tug on her mind and heart the second she saw this girl.  
  
"You are my mirai musume..." She said in shock.  
  
"Hai I am." the girl said. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Okaasan, Otousan..." She looked at Usagi and Draco with respect and love. Something, Usagi realized, Chibiusa had never done  
until she found out that her existence depended upon Usagi, and even then there was no respect and no love, there was tolorance.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Okay, I know it took FOREVER, demo.... Gomen!  
  
Have I confused you yet??  
  
LoL  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	9. Minna

I need help minna!  
  
I have no idea what to name Usa and Draco's daughter. I was thinking a British  
name that was kind of... you know, different, like Draco's, something like  
  
Ursula  
  
or Drusilla  
  
But I'm not sure!  
  
If I had some ideas for a name I could write the ninth chapter without using  
"And Usagi and Draco's future daughter said"   
  
teeheehee!   
  
Arigatou! 


	10. The Crystalline Guardians

Arigatou to my imouto, Destroyie-chan! She helped me when I was stuck in the  
evil writers block!!  
  
Gomen this took so long.  
  
=======================================================  
  
The beautiful young girl stared at her parents. She shook her head sadly. She  
wished she didn't have to see her parents' younger forms without there being  
a catch: an enemy from the future, who just so happened to be the biggest pain  
in the ass ever.   
  
She sighed. Before Lalaika came, her parents had been just as they were now.  
Her father, only whipped by one person: her mother. Then she had been born.   
  
As her father had often said, "You can't have anymore kids."   
  
"Why not Draco?"  
  
"Because, you and our musume already gang up on me enough. No more potential  
people to give me more gang-ups."  
  
She remembered her mom's smirk. "Alright. But we want to be very sure of no more  
kids."   
  
Draco nodded, a look on his face like he was cautious of a trap. "So that  
means one thing..... No more se-" she stopped, seeing her daughter.   
  
She remembered the look on her father's face. He had understood, even without   
the last letter of the word. He stared at her like he had never heard   
anything as... well, her father was fairly evil, so evil wasn't the word....   
how about wrong? Yes. He stared at her like he had never heard anything so   
wrong in his life.   
  
Then he said what only the most whipped men say to their wives. He had said:  
  
"Usa-koi, I realize that what I said was a dumb and thoughtless thing to say, please  
don't listen to it. While I don't know how I am going to make it up to you, I would like  
a chance to go up to our room and think about it for a while."  
  
She started laughing. Everyone looked at her.  
  
Usagi stepped forward. "What is it, Drusilla?"  
  
Drusilla looked down slightly, a small smile on her face, looking shrouded in  
mystery.  
  
"Lalaika is wrong. Before that slayer bitch came, we were fine. She came. Okaasan  
.... Okaasan.... she never saw it coming. She... she was..." Drusilla couldn't continue.  
She grabbed a stick, pointed it at her chest, and dropped it.  
  
Draco looked furious. "WHO IS THIS LALAIKA?!?!"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson's sister."  
  
Draco looked furious. Usagi looked down. "She comes and kills me? She slays me  
because she is jealous? How could this happen?" She asked in what seemed a pout.  
  
Draco immediately grabbed her hand. "I won't let it happen, Pet. You are my Koi, dammit.  
That skank is NOTHING. She knows you are EVERYTHING, so she went and tattled to her  
sissy. And I mean SISSY!"  
  
Usagi looked down for a moment, before hugging Drusilla. "It's going to be okay, Dru. I  
won't let it happen again."  
  
Drusilla smiled sadly.   
  
"What's wrong, Dru?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... thinking about my brothers and sisters in the future."  
  
"How many do you have?" Ron asked, not liking the sound of Malfoy having any more kids than  
one.  
  
"My sisters are *Chiya, Blodeuedd, Brighid, Isis, Iae, Ursula and Thalia. My   
brothers are Drake, Tyr, and Kuat.*"   
  
Jaws dropped. "And guess what?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry, looking very unhappy about Malfoy having so many kids. It couldn't  
get any worse.  
  
"My Okaasan is pregnant again!!" She said with a grin.   
  
"I'm going to pass out..." Muttered Ron.  
  
"No you won't," Drusilla said pointedly, "Since I haven't told you about your children yet."  
  
Everyone now looked at Ron and Mahree.  
  
"Speak." Mahree said.  
  
"Your daughters are named *Polyhymnia, Medea, Lilith, and Branwen. Your sons are  
Ran, Njord, and Thor. Mahree is trying to get pregnant again, but isn't sucessfull... yet."  
  
"Hermione has two daughters so far. *Terpischore and Euterpe.* Harry and Keli have a few also.  
They have one son named *Odin, and daughters named Flora, Airmed, Clio, and Erato.*"  
  
Everyone was so shocked. "Harry?" Keli asked, as she poked him. Harry fell to the ground.  
Ron fell at the same time.   
  
"Weaklings." Muttered Draco, as he held Usagi. "Want to work on the kids later?" He whispered  
in her ear.   
  
"Hell yeah." Muttered Usagi.  
  
Ron and Mahree were in a heated discussion, while Harry and Keli just stared at  
each other.   
  
"Drusilla, let's go inside. LETS GO MINNA!"  
  
Everyone walked back inside, walking on Pansy Parkinson.  
  
==================================================================  
  
That night...  
  
Usagi was fast asleep, in Draco's arms (Of course) when there was a voice hissing  
at her.  
  
"Usagi-sama! Okite! Okite!" (Wake up! Wake up!)  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and they widened. "It's time?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yoroshii. We will be getting ready momentarily."  
  
"Okay," Keli said, "But remember that a quickie doesn't count for getting ready."  
  
With that Keli left the room. Usagi transformed into her Guardian Cosmos form, which  
consisted of a mini miniskirt (As in 10 inches above her knees) that was silver leather  
and silver leather boots that were just above her knees. She also had a top that resembled  
the Starlights' top, except without the wings on the chest (and, it was silver leather)  
wearing silver lipstick, and silver eyeshadow. With silver leather gloves that ended just  
above her elbows.  
  
Draco watched.....  
  
Draco liked.....  
  
......Alot.  
  
Usagi could tell.  
  
Draco whispered in her ear "After we win the battle, how about you keep that outfit on?"  
  
"Just for you to remove it?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Usagi grinned. "Okay."  
  
============================  
  
Mahree transformed into Guardian Crimson. She had a red leather band around her   
head, and red leather combat boots (Lace-up). She had a red leather tubetop on that  
showed her stomach, and a red leather miniskirt to her mid thighs. She was also wearing  
red lipstick and eyeshadow. She wore no gloves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's jaw was on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keli transformed into Guardian Sapphire. Her baby blue outfit resembled Julia Robert's from  
Pretty Woman (The hooker outfit) only it was 100% baby blue leather. Baby blue eyeshadow  
and lipstick also. (Which surprisingly didn't look tacky) She wore baby blue leather  
gloves to halfway between her elbows and shoulders.  
  
  
Harry passed out.  
  
  
  
Felony transformed into Guardian Opal, and her straight, jet black hair kept the gold chains  
in it, and gained gold eye shadow, and gold lipstick. She had no gloved, only a white leather  
tube-top minidress, and a pair of gold ancient egyptian style wrap-around laces, that went to the knee.  
She was weilding her two daggers, looking ready to kill.  
  
  
  
  
Jade and Nebula had outfits that looked very much alike, but were fairly different.  
  
Both had a leather leotard type thing, only Jade's was Jade green, and Nebula's was Lavender.  
  
Nebula's was off-the-shoulder sleeves, while Jade had no sleeves. Jade had black spandex under her leotard  
and boots, Nebula did not.  
  
Nebula had lavender leather boots that went to just above the knee, then had two thick straps on either side  
of her leg that connected to another strap that was on both of her midthighs. Basically, it looked like  
part of her boots got cut out. She had a whip in her hands.  
  
Jade, had Jade green leather boots to her mid-thigh, and a black staff on her back, along with weird, leaf shaped  
green crystals, that looked sharp, and full of energy.  
  
  
Usagi and Draco walked down. "Is minna ready?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Usagi stepped up. "Guardian Cosmos!" She said, putting her hand down in the air.  
  
Mahree stepped foreward next. "Guardian Crimson!" She said, putting her hand over Usagi's.  
  
Jade stepped foreward. "Guardian Jade." She set her hand over Mahree's.  
  
Felony stepped up. "Guardian Opal!" She set her hand over Jade's.  
  
Nebula stepped foreward. "Guardian Amethyst!" She put her hand over Jade's.  
  
Keli stepped up last. "Guardian Sapphire!" She put her hand over Nebula's.  
  
They whooped, saying "Crystalline Guardians!"  
  
  
"Okaasan?"  
  
Usagi looked up. "Drusilla, I said no."  
  
"I know, no fighting. I respect your decision, but may I please watch,   
atleast?"  
  
Usagi nodded, pride evident. "Yes you may, but no interfering unless your   
father or I give permission."  
  
"Hai Okaasan."  
  
With that, they all filed out the door, the Crystalline Guardians and   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Drusilla, to go fight the idiotic senshi.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
I know it's been forever. I apologize. But hey, now, it's finally out!   
*Grin*  
  
  
The other childrens' names (Some have definitions, some don't):  
  
Chiya: Jewish for "life". (Thank you RavenChickMoon)  
Blodeuedd: Welsh for "Born of Flowers".  
Isis: Egyptian Goddess 'Mother of all Creation'.  
Iae: Maiurian(Amazon) Moon Goddess.  
Thalia: Goddess/Muse (I forgot what she was the muse of though! But just know, she's a muse!)  
Tyr: Norse God of the Sky.  
Kuat: Maiurian(Amazon) Sun God.  
  
Polyhymnia: Goddess/Muse of Hymn (I think, but I'm not 100% on that).  
Medea: The Princess-Sorceress who helped Jason obtain the Golden Fleece.   
Branwen: Welsh Love Goddess.  
Njord: Norse God of Sea and Winds.  
Thor: Norse God of Thunder.  
  
Terpischore: Goddess/Muse of Choral Dance and Song.  
Euterpe: Goddess/Muse of Music.  
  
Odin: Norse God of the Norsemen, who stole the sky from Tyr, and took over.  
Flora: Roman Flower Goddess.  
Airmed: Goddess of Medicine, Witchcraft, and Herb Lore.  
Clio: Goddess/Muse of History.  
Erato: Goddess/Muse of Lyric and Love Poetry.  
  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	11. Question

Okay………

QUESTION!

Would any of you guys like me to write a lemon?

And if so, for which story?

YOU HAVE THREE CHOICES!

ETERNITY

MY LOVE LOST

And last but not least

ITS ANOTHER CRAZY YEAR AT HOGWARTS.

Your choice, young grasshoppers. Choose wisely.

Also, tell me how raunchy you want it. That'd help.


End file.
